spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Derived Values
Once your character’s attributes, origin, and class are set, and any desired Subplots are chosen, you’re ready to calculate the majority of his remaining statistics. Vitality and Wound Points Your character’s vitality points represent his ability to avoid injury, ducking, weaving, and otherwise evading harm. As these points drop, your character is being worn down, inching toward the moment he’ll suffer real pain. At Career Level 1, your character’s vitality points are equal to the maximum number possible on his base class’ vitality die +/– his Constitution modifier. Each time the character rises in level thereafter, he gains an additional number of vitality points equal to the result of the new class level’s vitality die +/– his Constitution modifier (minimum 1). Your character’s wound points represent his ability to sustain injury. As these points drop, your character is suffering greater and greater physical harm, and comes closer to falling unconscious or dying. At every level, your character’s wound points are equal to his Constitution score. Stress and Subdual Damage Thresholds Your character’s stress damage thresholds represent his ability to withstand the rigors of combat and other tense situations. Each is equal to your character’s Wisdom score. As your character’s stress damage exceeds each of these thresholds, he grows more mentally and emotionally unstable. Your character’s subdual damage thresholds represent his ability to withstand knockout attacks and effects. Each is equal to your character’s Constitution score. As your character’s subdual damage exceeds each of these thresholds, there’s a higher chance that he’ll fall unconscious. Attack Bonuses Your character’s unarmed attack bonus is used when he attacks without a weapon. It is equal to the sum of the base attack bonuses he gains from each class level + his Strength modifier. This number may be negative. Your character’s melee attack bonus is used when he attacks with a melee weapon. It is equal to the sum of the base attack bonuses he gains from each class level + his Strength modifier. This number may be negative. Your character’s ranged attack bonus '''is used when he attacks with a hurled weapon, firearm, or ranged tactical weapon. It is equal to the sum of the base attack bonuses he gains from each class level + his Dexterity modifier. This number may be negative. Saving Throw Bonuses Your character’s '''Fortitude saving throw is used when he resists physical attack or influence, such as a contagion, critical injury, or the concussive force of some powerful attacks. It is equal to the sum of the Fortitude bonuses he gains from each class level + his Constitution modifier. This number may be negative. Your character’s Reflex saving throw is used when he evades explosions and certain traps, or tries to react quickly to an event. It is equal to the sum of the Reflex bonuses he gains from each class level + his Dexterity modifier. This number may be negative. Your character’s Will saving throw is used when he resists mental attack or influence, such as interrogation and brainwashing. It is equal to the sum of the Will bonuses he gains from each class level + his Wisdom modifier. This number may be negative. Defense Your character’s base Defense is used when he’s attacked. It is equal to 10 + the sum of the Defense bonuses he gains from each class level + his Dexterity modifier. If the character wears armor, he suffers a Defense penalty. Your character’s Defense may also be affected by unusual Size, dodge bonuses, and other factors. Initiative Bonus Your character’s Initiative Bonus is used to determine when he acts in combat. It is equal to the sum of the Initiative bonuses he gains from each class level + his Dexterity modifier. This number may be negative. Special Check Bonuses Your character’s Knowledge check bonus is used to determine whether he knows something that you, the player, do not. It is equal to his Career Level + his Intelligence modifier. This number may be negative. Your character’s Request check bonus is used when he wants to acquire gear picks outside a mission’s Intel Phase. It is equal to his Career Level + his Charisma modifier. Your character’s Gear check bonus is used when he wants to acquire Common Items outside a mission’s Intel Phase. It is equal to his Career Level + his Wisdom modifier. Reputation and Net Worth Only Faction characters gain Reputation, and only Freelancers gain Net Worth. These statistics represent the character’s standing with his respective supporters (i.e. the Faction, or a Freelance network). Each character begins with either 2 Reputation or $100,000 in Net Worth, as appropriate. This is the case no matter the character’s starting level. A character acquires more from each mission he completes (whether he successfully accomplishes the mission’s objectives or not), and may spend it to gain gear and other benefits from his Faction without a Request check (or after a Request check has been failed). Certain gear and benefits may only be acquired by spending Reputation or Net Worth, and Freelance characters may only gain certain gear in the field by spending Net Worth. Reputation and Net Worth may be lost for failing critical mission objectives and exposing the character’s Faction or supporters to unwanted attention or negative consequences. If one of these statistics drops too low, your character may even be cut off or hunted by his former allies. Languages Unlike characters in Spycraft 1.0 and many other RPGs, your character doesn’t learn languages one by one. Rather, he simply gains the ability to communicate with the inhabitants of various regions as he purchases ranks in the Cultures skill. At Level 1, your character gains 1 Cultures skill focus at no cost, allowing him to identify his native region and communicate with natives of his homeland and surrounding territories. Category:Character Rules